


pull-ups

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (in Robbie's view at least), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gratuitous Exercise, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: It's a quiet day in the lair, and even though Robbie is slightly impressed by his boyfriend's ability to turn even things that were specifically designed tostophim exercising into things to excercise with, he wishes he would just bestill.





	pull-ups

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble i wrote during a slow day at work exp.

Robbie was reclined in his chair with a cup of hot chocolate while Sportacus did pull-ups on a - secure - connecting bar on one of Robbie's inventions. Robbie watched him casually, the sight bringing mixed emotions. Fondness, of course - despite his healthy ways Robbie really did care for his boyfriend - but also disgust at the blatant exercising going on in his own home, and exasperation at his over-eager boyfriend's ability to turn _anything_ into exercise equipment, even something that was specifically designed to _prevent_ exercise occurring.

(Watching Sportacus was also making Robbie feel a little something else, since the Elf was doing his pull-ups shirtless, but Robbie was doing his best to ignore that for now in favour of simply enjoying the view - as much as he could enjoy watching _exercise_ anyway.)

He wondered how Sportacus could do so _many._ The thought of even doing one pull-up made his stomach flutter unpleasantly - though he was sure he could do one, you know, if he wanted - but it felt like Sportacus had been on the bar for _ages_ to Robbie, he must've done hundreds by now.

"Aren't you _done_ yet?"

Sportacus paused in his pull-up, peering over the bar like he wasn't just holding himself in the air with his stupid, gorgeous arms. "Not yet Robbie, I've only done forty-eight. I want to do a hundred!"

Robbie's nose scrunched up. While he respected the desire for a round, even number, the sheer size of that one was something out of a horror movie.

Number of cookies? Yes.

Number of… of _exercise moves?_ **No**.

"Couldn't- couldn’t you just stop at-" Robbie shuddered, "f- fifty?"

Sportacus chuckled and did his forty-ninth pull-up. "Why? Did you have something else for me to do instead?"

Robbie scoffed. "Sitting _still?"_

Sport paused above the bar again, head tilted to the side as he thought it over. "Hmm…" the Elf hummed, then suddenly dropped into his fiftieth pull-up. "Okay Robbie!" He pulled up again and then let go of the bar, landing on the floor with bent knees like a good little health-nut. He jogged over to Robbie and slid across the arm of the chair into the little space beside him. Robbie immediately leaned into him and Sportacus curled around him happily, tucking his legs up onto the seat of the chair under Robbie's own.

"Is that better?" Sportacus asked, innocent tone undermined by the little smirk on his face.

Robbie just grumbled, shifting slightly so he could rest his cheek on Sportacus's chest. The Elf just chuckled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, hand splaying comfortably over his hip.

"if you'd wanted to cuddle Robbie you could have just said so."

"There's hot chocolate in this mug," Robbie said threateningly, "I'll put you in a coma."

Sportacus just chuckled, kissing his grumpy boyfriend on the forehead and nestling closer.


End file.
